buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Kazuchika Okada
This article is about the character that appears in the anime. For the actual card named after him, see Kazuchika Okada!!. Kazuchika Okada, also known as the Rainmaker, is a professional wrestler currently signed to the promotion New Japan Pro-Wrestling and the 63rd (currently 65th in real life) IWGP Heavyweight Champion. He was tricked by Ges Shido in order to be the user of Crazed Tenbu. He is voiced by himself in real life. Personality He is shown to be a very energetic man, emanating a strong presence at all times. He also seems to be wise beyond his years, as once he knew he was tricked, he knew the gravity of the situation and encouraged his opponent (and his monsters) to fight for the world's survival. He can be blunt and non-talkative when he has nothing to say, but can articulate when enraged or in passionate heat, much like Gao. Anime Biography Okada is said to be a very big fan of Buddyfight, being so good that he even has various weapons in the game named after him. However, he had to give up Buddyfight to focus on his wrestling career, training in the system of caverns underneath Aibo Academy. He appears in H42 charging in an "Okadash" throughout the tunnels to prepare for his next match. He dashes right past Ges Shido, taking notice of his Core Deck Case and being reminded of his love for Buddyfighting. Shido tricks Okada into Buddyfighting Gao Mikado (in order to avoid fighting Gao himself, and more than likely getting turn into stone for losing). He agrees as he is sent to the Darkness Arena with Gao. As he enters, his theme song and various flashing lights surround his entrance. Okada plays very aggressively right from the beginning, taking Gao down to 5 Life and taking out Drum instantly with his buddy in one move. During the fight, he overhears Gao talking with his monsters over the high stakes of the match as well as Gao's argument with the Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragons. He steadily grows grows angry over the strong reluctance of the Cavalry Dragons to attack his Inverse Omni Lord as it is a reincarnation of Tenbu himself. After seeing Gao's Unbreakable spirit and understanding for his monsters' refusal in solo attacking Crazed Tenbu relentlessly, Okada himself jumps off his platform and confronts Doble head on, knocking him down with his signature move, the "Rainmaker" clothesline. He tells the Cavalry Dragons that their problem is not their loyalty to their former lord but that they are simply making up excuses out of the fear of losing. Revitalized by his reminder that the fate of the world depends on their victory, the Cavalry Dragons destroy Tenbu, opening the center for Okada to play in his preferred style by equipping his signature Item, the Dragobrave. Okada brings Gao to 1 Life and tells him that all he wished was to face a strong fighter such as Gao. Though both Gao and Drum are reluctant, Okada encourages them by reminding them of their mission to continue and they unleash their Impact upon him, winning the match. As Okada is enraveled in Yamigedo's petrifying threads, he counts on Gao in order to save him, with no other words other than for Gao to refer to him as "Mister". He makes a signature wrestling pose and gives a big proud smile before finally being encased in stone. Gallery 69a88a6e44a39a17bf45a24bb83b5c67.png|Kazuchika Okada in real life, pictured with the IWGP Heavyweight Championship belt over his left shoulder Kazuchika Okada (Anime).png|Okada with his coat on Kazuchika Okada (Anime-02).png Kazuchika Okada Wrestling Outfit.png|Okada without his coat, in his traditional ring gear Kazuchika Attacks Doble.png|Okada attacks Doble with his famous dropkick The Rainmaker.png|Okada using the Rainmaker clothesline Kazuchika and Doble.png Trivia *This character is a direct representation of real life wrestler Kazuchika Okada. He appears in many buddyfight advertisements all throughout Japan, and has several cards named after him. Buddyfight Records Category:Dragon World User Category:Male Character Category:Character